jonasstudiofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Minecraft
Minecraft ist ein Open-World-Spiel (ursprünglich Indie-Open-World-Spiel), das vom schwedischen Programmierer Markus „Notch“ Persson erschaffen und von dessen Firma Mojang, welche im September 2014 für 2,5 Milliarden Dollar (etwa 1,9 Milliarden Euro) durch den Microsoft-Konzern aufgekauft wurde,[17] veröffentlicht und weiterentwickelt wird. Das Spiel erschien am 10. Mai 2009 für den PC, war damals jedoch noch in der Entwicklungsphase, welche die Alpha- und Beta-, sowie noch einige andere Versionen umfasste.[18] Mojang veröffentlichte zusätzliche Versionen für iOS, Android und den Raspberry Pi.[7] Die Portierung auf die Konsolen wurde in Zusammenarbeit mit 4J Studios entwickelt. Fast alle Versionen von Minecraft erhalten regelmäßige Updates. Mit den Verkäufen aller Minecraft-Versionen wurde das Spiel über 144 Millionen Mal verkauft[19] und ist somit eines der meistverkauften Videospiele weltweit. In dem Spiel kann der Spieler Konstruktionen aus zumeist würfelförmigen Blöcken in einer 3D-Welt bauen. Außerdem kann der Spieler diese Welt erkunden, Ressourcen sammeln, gegen Monster kämpfen und die Blöcke zu anderen Gegenständen weiterverarbeiten. In Minecraft gibt es hauptsächlich zwei Spielmodi: den Überlebensmodus, in dem der Spieler Ressourcen sammeln muss und eine Gesundheitsleiste hat, und den Kreativ-Modus, in dem es keine Gesundheit gibt und dem Spieler unbegrenzte Mengen an Ressourcen zur Verfügung stehen Gameplay Minecraft ist ein Open-World-Spiel ohne ein fest vorgegebenes Spielziel.[20] Das Hauptaugenmerk liegt auf der Erkundung und Entdeckung der von Höhlen und Dungeons durchzogenen Spielwelt sowie dem Bau eigener Gebäude und Vorrichtungen. Der Spieler kann Rohstoffe abbauen („Mine“), diese zu anderen Gegenständen weiterverarbeiten („Craft“) und gegen Monster kämpfen.[21] Das Spiel gibt allerdings eine Reihe von Aufgaben (sogenannte „Erfolge“) vor, die unter anderem den Einstieg in das Spiel erleichtern sollen.[22] Minecraft wird standardmäßig aus der Egoperspektive, aber mit der Möglichkeit, in die Third-Person-Perspektive zu wechseln, gespielt.[23] Der Spieler kann sich frei in der Minecraft-Spielwelt bewegen. Sie wird prozedural generiert und ist, in der Java-Edition, praktisch unendlich groß (allerdings ab Version 1.7.9 auf einen Rahmen von 60 Millionen Blöcken Breite begrenzt, um Problemen durch die Fließkommaberechnung vorzubeugen; man kann die Welt aber trotzdem als unendlich ansehen).[24] Die Welten in allen anderen Versionen sind räumlich begrenzt. Es lassen sich beliebig viele unterschiedliche Welten abspeichern. Diese bestehen zum größten Teil aus würfelförmigen Blöcken von einem virtuellen Meter Seitenlänge,[25] die nach einem Raster angeordnet sind. Die Blöcke bestehen jeweils aus einem Material, etwa Erde, Holz oder verschiedenen Erzen.[26] Nahezu alle Blöcke sind abbaubar und können ins Inventar aufgenommen werden. Sie können beinahe überall auf der Welt wieder abgesetzt werden. Blöcke sind zudem in verschiedenen Variationen kombinierbar und ermöglichen so unter anderem den Bau von Werkzeugen, Waffen und Rüstungen.[27] Das Kombinieren der Gegenstände ist ein zentraler Aspekt in Minecraft und wird Crafting genannt. Dabei müssen die Ausgangsmaterialien in einem Craftingfeld nach einem bestimmten Muster angeordnet werden, damit ein bestimmter Gegenstand daraus entsteht. Eine Truhe lässt sich beispielsweise aus einem O-förmigen Muster aus Holz herstellen. Minecraft hat ein Inventar-System, so kann der Spieler maximal 36 unterschiedliche Gegenstand-Stapel tragen. Beim Tod werden alle im Inventar befindlichen Gegenstände fallengelassen. Nach dem Respawn des Spielers können diese innerhalb einer begrenzten Zeit (5 Minuten) wieder eingesammelt werden. Erfahrungspunkte können durch das Töten von Monstern oder Tieren, durch das Brennen von Erzen und Steinen im Ofen und den Abbau von Erzen erworben werden. Mit den Erfahrungspunkten können Werkzeuge, Rüstungen und Waffen verzaubert oder durch einen Amboss repariert und umbenannt werden. Verzauberte Gegenstände sind meist stärker, halten länger oder haben andere Effekte. Die Gesetze der Physik sind im Spiel teilweise aufgehoben. Beispielsweise unterliegen die meisten Blöcke während des Bauens nicht der Schwerkraft, sondern schweben scheinbar schwerelos.[28] Wasser und Lava sind die einzigen Flüssigkeiten. Sie können fließen und haben eine Quelle. Diese kann dauerhaft entfernt werden, indem ein fester Block an ihre Stelle gesetzt wird.[26] Schaltkreise können mit Hilfe von Redstone-Kabeln gebaut werden. Diese Kabel ähneln Leiterbahnen und sind in der Lage, Signale zu übertragen. So lässt sich beispielsweise ein Schalter zum Öffnen einer Tür bauen; und sogar ein einfacher Prozessor kann in Minecraft nachgebildet werden.[29][30] Spielwelt Beim Spielstart wird der Spieler in die Spielwelt gesetzt. Das begehbare Terrain besteht aus Bergen, Wäldern, Meeren, Ebenen und Höhlen. Die Welt ist in bislang 15 verschiedene Biome unterteilt, die von Wüsten, über Ozeane und Urwälder bis zu Schneefeldern reichen.[31] Das Spiel besitzt einen zwanzigminütigen Tag-Nacht-Rhythmus.[26] Dem Spieler begegnen unterschiedliche Nicht-Spieler-Charaktere wie Tiere, Dorfbewohner und Monster. Friedliche Tiere, wie Schweine, Schafe oder Hühner, dienen als Rohstoffquellen für beispielsweise Fleisch oder Wolle. Während der Nacht und in dunklen Gebieten erscheinen feindliche Kreaturen wie Zombies, Spinnen, explodierende Creeper oder mit Pfeil und Bogen bewaffnete Skelette. Außerdem kann auf fertig vorgebaute Dörfer getroffen werden, in denen Dorfbewohner leben. Mit ihnen kann gehandelt werden.[4] In Minecraft gibt es insgesamt drei Dimensionen: ;Die Oberwelt :Die Oberwelt ist die Dimension, in der der Spieler startet und auch die meiste Zeit verbringt. Sie ist vergleichbar mit der echten Welt (Bäume, Seen etc). ;Der Nether :Der Nether ist eine höllenähnliche Welt, welche nur durch Portale erreicht werden kann.[32] Mithilfe von nur im Nether vorhandenen Rohstoffen kann man einen Boss, den Wither, erschaffen. Im Nether gibt es des Weiteren andere Monster als in der Oberwelt. Diese sind im Allgemeinen stärker als diese in der Oberwelt und können ständig erscheinen, da es im Nether keine Tageszeit gibt. Der Nether stellt auch insofern eine größere Herausforderung dar, weil er voll von Lava ist, welche den Spieler töten kann. ;Das Ende :Das Ende ist eine Dimension, in der man einen „Boss-Gegner“, den Enderdrachen, besiegen muss. Wenn der Drache besiegt wurde, wird der Spieler mit Erfahrungspunkten belohnt, gleichzeitig wird das Enderportal, mit dem man das Ende verlassen kann, aktiviert, und es erscheint ein Endtransitportal. Wenn man in das Enderportal springt, folgt ein von dem irischen Autor Julian Gough geschriebener Abspann, der das Spiel jedoch nicht beendet.[33] Wenn der Spieler das Endtransitportal betritt, wird er zu einem ca. 1000 Blöcke entfernten weiteren Endtransitportal teleportiert. In dieser Entfernung befinden sich viele Nebeninseln, auf denen sich Enderfestungen und Endschiffe befinden. Diese Inseln befinden sich jedoch nicht im Wasser, sondern schweben im Nichts (im Englischen wird es als Void bezeichnet), in das man fallen kann, wobei der Spielercharakter getötet und zurück in die Oberwelt versetzt wird. :Das Ende steht im direkten Zusammenhang mit den so genannten Endermen, welche in allen drei Dimensionen auftauchen können. Sie können sich teleportieren und greifen einen Spieler erst dann an, wenn dieser ihn schlägt oder ihm in die Augen guckt. Ebenfalls sind Endermen eines von zwei Kreaturen, die Blöcke abbauen, und somit aktiv die Spielwelt verändern können (nicht nur passiv durch Explosionen). Modi Es gibt in Minecraft fünf Spielmodi. Es wird unterschieden zwischen dem Überlebensmodus, dem Hardcoremodus, der eine besondere Variante des Überlebensmodus ist, dem Kreativmodus, der für das Erstellen großer Bauwerke am besten geeignet ist, sowie dem Abenteuermodus, der für das Spielen von sogenannten Adventure Maps, die von anderen Spielern erstellt und zum Download angeboten werden, vorgesehen ist, und dem Zuschauermodus. Es kann zwischen vier Schwierigkeitsgraden gewählt werden. So kann das Erscheinen von Monstern auch ganz abgestellt werden.[34] Alle Spielmodi lassen sich im Einzel- und Mehrspielermodus spielen. Serverseitig kennt Minecraft nur vier Spielmodi (gamemode 0 - 3): Überlebensmodus, Kreativmodus, Abenteuermodus und Zuschauermodus. Der Hardcore-Modus ist technisch das gleiche wie der Überlebensmodus. Kreativmodus Seit der Java-Edition Beta 1.8 gibt es den Kreativ-Modus, in dem der Spieler unbegrenzte Mengen an Ressourcen und Gegenstände im Inventar zur Verfügung hat.[35] Ebenso ist es möglich, zu fliegen und Blöcke sofort abzubauen. Außerdem kann der Spieler keinen Schaden erleiden oder Hunger bekommen, was die Erstellung großer und komplizierter Bauwerke vereinfacht.[36] Überlebensmodus Im Überlebensmodus existiert eine Gesundheitsleiste, die z. B. durch Angriffe von Monstern, Stürze oder Ertrinken aufgebraucht wird. Der Spieler hat außerdem eine Hungeranzeige, die in regelmäßigen Abständen durch den Verzehr verschiedener Lebensmittel (Fleisch, Brot etc.) aufgefüllt werden muss. Wie stark die Rüstung ist, die getragen wird, wird ebenfalls in einer Anzeige unten angezeigt. Durch den zwanzigminütigen Tag- und Nachtwechsel ist der Spieler vor allem anfangs dazu gezwungen, für die Nacht ein sicheres Versteck zu bauen. Durch den Bau von Betten an sicheren Orten ist es möglich, die Nacht zu überspringen und so Konfrontationen mit Zombies und anderen Monstern zu entgehen. Da bestimmte Rohstoffe nur von getöteten Monstern abgegeben werden, ist es teilweise erforderlich, die Konfrontation mit den Gegnern zu suchen oder sie in selbst konstruierte Fallen zu locken. So ist beispielsweise der Bau eines Bogens erst möglich, nachdem man mehrere Spinnen getötet hat, um die dafür benötigten Fäden von ihnen zu bekommen. Hardcoremodus Seit der finalen Java-Edition 1.0 gibt es den Hardcore-Modus, eine Spezialform des Überlebensmodus, in dem die Schwierigkeitsstufe nicht von der höchsten herabgesetzt werden kann und die Welt beim Tod des Spielers endgültig gelöscht wird.[37] Abenteuermodus Mit der finalen Java-Edition 1.3 wurde der Abenteuermodus hinzugefügt.[38] Dieser Modus ähnelt dem Überlebensmodus. Blöcke können nur eingeschränkt platziert und nur mit einem dafür vorgesehenen Werkzeug abgebaut werden. Anfangs kann man gar keine Blöcke setzen oder abbauen und Werkzeuge benutzen. Dies kann allerdings mit sogenannten Befehlen modifiziert werden. Der Spieler kann aber uneingeschränkt mit Gegenständen, wie zum Beispiel Kisten und Knöpfen, interagieren.[38] Der Modus ist für von anderen Spielern erstellte Welten erdacht.[39] Der Ersteller kann so bestimmen, welche Gegenstände für den Spieler des in Minecraft erstellten Spieles verfügbar sind und wie mit ihnen interagiert werden kann. Eine weitere Ergänzung, die für benutzerdefinierte Welten ausgelegt ist, ist der Befehlsblock. Er ermöglicht den Erstellern, durch Befehle weitere Dinge zu beeinflussen, wie Spieler zu teleportieren oder Feuer auszuschalten.[40] Zuschauermodus Seit der Java-Edition 1.8 gibt es den Zuschauermodus, in dem der Spieler keine Blöcke setzen oder zerstören kann. Jedoch kann der Spieler durch Blöcke, Spieler und Kreaturen hindurch fliegen und darüber hinaus seine Kameraperspektive mit der von anderen Spielern abgleichen.[41] Mehrspieler Der Mehrspieler-Modus ermöglicht es mehreren Spielern, zusammen auf einer Welt zu spielen und zu kommunizieren. Auf Mehrspieler-Servern gibt es z. B. die Möglichkeit, mit Server-Befehlen die Zeit zu manipulieren oder Spieler zu teleportieren. Auf einigen dieser Server gibt es bestimmte Regeln oder Wettbewerbe, bei denen eine Vielzahl von Spielern teilnehmen können. So gibt es zum Beispiel einige, die den Tödlichen Spielen (Hunger Games) oder Battlefield ähneln. Des Weiteren kann PvP aktiviert werden. Es ist jedem erlaubt, einen für Spieler kostenlosen Server zu betreiben.[42] Um einem Server beizutreten, müssen die IP-Adresse bzw. die Internetadresse und der Port (Standard 25565) des gewünschten Servers bekannt sein. Seit der finalen Version 1.3 laufen Einzelspieler-Welten als eigene Server, sodass es möglich ist, mit anderen Spielern in einem Local Area Network zusammen zu spielen.[43] Um die Unterstützung des Mehrspieler-Modus weiter zu verbessern, wurde das Entwicklerteam der inoffiziellen Modifikation Bukkit am 28. Februar 2012 bei Mojang eingestellt.[44] Es gibt Hosting-Anbieter, die vorkonfigurierte Minecraft-Server gegen Gebühr (meist monatlich) bereitstellen. Über Servermodifikationen, wie z. B. Spigot, Bukkit oder CanaryMod, können Minecraftserver um zusätzliche Funktionalitäten erweitert werden. Dies geschieht über Plugins auf dem Server. Oftmals werden somit Funktionen, wie etwa das Schützen von Bereichen vor Veränderung, Implementierung eines Wirtschaftssystems oder die Zuweisung von Berechtigungen an einzelne Spieler, bereitgestellt. Mithilfe von Plugins werden auch sogenannte Minispiele realisiert. Außerdem ist es möglich, mit Programmen wie z. B. BungeeCord schnell zwischen mehreren Servern zu wechseln.[45] So sind riesige Server-Netzwerke mit mehreren tausend Spielern, die gleichzeitig online sind, entstanden. Minecraft Realms Unter dem Namen Minecraft Realms bietet Mojang Minecraft-Server an.[46] Die Server sind jeweils einem Benutzer zugeordnet, der den Server kontrollieren kann. Seit Mai 2014 ist der Dienst weltweit verfügbar. Nach einer 30-tägigen Testphase ist der Dienst kostenpflichtig.[47] Im Unterschied zu selbst gehosteten Minecraft-Servern bieten die Realms-Server nur einen eingeschränkten Funktionsumfang, so können höchstens elf Spieler gleichzeitig auf einem Realms-Server spielen. Für Realms werden zudem keine Modifikationen oder Plug-ins angeboten, stattdessen bietet Mojang verschiedene von der Spielergemeinschaft erstellte Minigames an, die in einen der drei verfügbaren Welt-Slots geladen werden können.[48][49] Entwicklung Der Schwede Markus Notch Persson begann mit der Entwicklung von Minecraft, nachdem er von Infiniminer, Dwarf Fortress und Dungeon Keeper inspiriert wurde.[50] Das Spiel wurde als Classic-Version am 17. Mai 2009 veröffentlicht.[50] Persson fügte dem Spiel mit Updates weitere Blöcke, Gegenstände und Funktionen hinzu. Um die Entwicklung von Minecraft zu unterstützen, gründete er Mojang. Am 20. Dezember 2010 erreichte das Spiel die Betaphase.[51] Während dieser Zeit stellte er immer mehr Mitarbeiter für Minecraft ein.[52] Im Rahmen der Minecraft-Convention MineCon wurde am 18. November 2011 die Betaphase beendet.[53] Am 1. Dezember 2011 übernahm Jens Bergensten die volle kreative Kontrolle über Minecraft.[54] Das Spiel wird kontinuierlich um neue Spielinhalte und Funktionen erweitert und von Fehlern befreit.[55] Ende 2011 begann Mojang, meist wöchentlich „Snapshots“ zu veröffentlichen. Diese optionalen Testversionen werden veröffentlicht, um Feedback zu bekommen und Fehler zu beheben. Am 1. Juli 2013 wurde ein neuer Minecraft-Launcher eingeführt, über den das Spiel aktualisiert und gestartet werden kann. Der neue Launcher bringt gegenüber den vorherigen Versionen viele neue Funktionen. Zum Beispiel ist es möglich, alle alten Minecraft-Versionen zu spielen. Jedoch gibt es nicht mehr die Möglichkeit, das Spiel in einem Webbrowser zu starten. Auf der MineCon 2013 wurde die Integration vom Streamingdienst Twitch in Minecraft angekündigt. Damit soll sich Minecraft direkt aus dem Spiel streamen lassen.[56] Diese Funktion wurde mit der Version 1.7.4 eingeführt, wurde jedoch in der Version 1.9 wieder entfernt. Die Musik und Soundeffekte werden vom deutschen Komponisten Daniel Rosenfeld (alias C418) komponiert.[57] Ein Soundtrack mit dem Namen „Minecraft – Volume Alpha“ ist seit dem 4. März 2011 separat erhältlich.[58] Das Album enthält die Hintergrundmusik von Minecraft und weitere Lieder. Die in Minecraft verwendbaren Gemälde sind Pixel-Art-Variationen von Ölgemälden des schwedischen Künstlers Kristoffer Zetterstrand.[59] Im November 2013 veröffentlichte Rosenfeld den zweiten Soundtrack „Minecraft – Volume Beta“. Das Spiel wurde ursprünglich nur in der Programmiersprache Java entwickelt. Für die Grafikausgabe benutzt diese Version die Programmbibliothek Lightweight Java Game Library (LWJGL). Um das Spiel zu starten benötigt man u. U. eine Java-Laufzeitumgebung ab Version 6 (In manchen Fällen wird die Laufzeitumgebung mit dem Launcher mitgeliefert).[60] Daneben wurde die im Oktober 2011 veröffentlichte Minecraft – Pocket Edition in der Programmiersprache C++ geschrieben. Auf dieser Version von Minecraft basiert auch Minecraft: Windows 10 Edition.[61] Minecraft Xbox 360 Edition und die Minecraft Wii U Edition[62] wurden ebenfalls in der Programmiersprache C++ entwickelt. Versionsgeschichte Detaillierte Informationen zur Entwicklung von Minecraft lassen sich dem Minecraft-Wiki entnehmen.[55] Plattformen Java-Versionen Minecraft erschien ursprünglich für den PC. Das Spiel läuft unter Windows, macOS und Linux. Neben der normalen Minecraft-Version gibt es Minecraft Classic und Minecraft 4k. Minecraft Classic war die älteste Version und bis September 2015 kostenlos online verfügbar. Diese Version wurde seit 2009 nicht mehr weiterentwickelt und hatte nur einen eingeschränkten Funktionsumfang, der dem Kreativ-Modus ähnelt. Dem Spieler kann kein Schaden zugefügt werden und er kann eine begrenzte Auswahl an Blöcken in die Spielwelt platzieren. Genauso wie in der aktuellen Minecraft-Version ließ es sich im Einzel- und Mehrspielermodus spielen. Über den Launcher kann, wenn in den Einstellungen Alpha-Versionen verfügbar gemacht werden, weiterhin auch die Classic-Version gespielt werden. Minecraft 4k ist eine vereinfachte Version von Minecraft. Das Spiel wurde für den Java-4k-Spieleprogrammierungs-Wettbewerb entwickelt.[95] Die Welt ist 64 × 64 Blöcke groß. Der Spieler kann Gras, Erde, Stein, Holz, Blätter und Ziegel platzieren oder zerstören.[96] C++-Versionen Aktuell existieren für Windows 10, Smartphones und VR-Endgeräte sowie die verschiedenen Konsolen unterschiedliche Versionen des Spiels. Am 20. September 2017 wurde mit dem auf der E3[97] angekündigten Better Together Update die Pocket Edition zur Bedrock Edition, die auch die auf der Pocket Edition aufbauenden aber bislang eigenständig benannten Editionen für Windows 10 und verschiedene VR-Endgeräte umfasst und zudem auch auf der Xbox One verfügbar ist.[98] Bedrock Edition (ehemals Pocket Edition) Am 8. Oktober 2011 erschien die Minecraft – Pocket Edition für Android. Einen Monat später folgte eine identische Version für Apple iOS. Bereits im August 2011 stand das Spiel exklusiv für das Smartphone Sony Xperia Play zur Verfügung. Seit Dezember 2014 ist das Spiel nach der Übernahme von Microsoft ebenfalls für die hauseigene Plattform Windows Phone 8 erhältlich. Neu ist seitdem die Verwendung der Programmiersprache C++ statt Java.[99] Diese Pocket Edition bietet jedoch im Vergleich zur Java-Edition nur eine eingeschränkte Auswahl an Funktionen.[100] Durch regelmäßige Aktualisierungen wird sie immer näher an die Java-Edition gebracht.[101] Die Minecraft: Pi Edition erschien am 11. Februar 2013.[7] Sie steht als kostenloser Download für den Raspberry Pi zur Verfügung. Die Pi Edition basiert auf der Pocket Edition, dazu gibt es aber die Möglichkeit, über Texteingaben die Spielwelt zu manipulieren.[102] Inzwischen gab einer der Entwickler der Pocket Edition bekannt, dass die Pi Edition nach langer Zeit ohne Aktualisierungen nicht mehr weiterentwickelt werde.[103] Am 19. Dezember 2016 wurde die erste komplett spielbare Version der Pocket Edition veröffentlicht.[104] Mit dem Erscheinen des Better Together Updates am 20. September 2017 wurde aus der Pocket Edition die offiziell nur Minecraft genannte Bedrock Edition. Gründe für die Umbenennung waren unter anderem, dass die Edition im Zuge dieses Updates nun auch auf der Xbox One verfügbar ist und die auf dieser Edition aufbauenden aber bislang eigenständig benannten Editionen für Windows 10 und verschiedene VR-Endgeräte im Zuge dieses Updates zusammengefasst wurden.[98] Windows 10 Edition Am 29. Juli 2015 wurde Minecraft: Windows 10 Edition veröffentlicht, eine Adaptation von Minecraft – Pocket Edition für Windows 10.[105] Benutzer von Windows 10, die außerdem Besitzer der Java Edition sind, konnten die Betaversion von Minecraft: Windows 10-Edition bis zum Erscheinen des Ender Updates[106] bzw. der Version 1.0 am 19. Dezember 2016 kostenlos herunterladen.[107] Mit dem Erscheinen des Better Together Updates am 20. September 2017 ist die Windows 10 Edition nun Teil der aus der Pocket Edition hervorgegangenen Bedrock Edition.[98] Konsolenedition Im Mai 2012 folgte durch 4J Studios eine Portierung für die Spielekonsole Xbox 360, welche nur als Download über Xbox Live Arcade verfügbar war. Seit dem 4. Juni 2013 ist sie als DVD in Nordamerika verfügbar[108] und seit dem 28. Juni 2013 im Vereinigten Königreich, Frankreich, Spanien und Irland verfügbar.[109] Die digitale Version und die Retail-Version erhalten regelmäßige Updates. In dieser Version gibt es eine große Anzahl von Inhalten, die speziell für die Xbox angepasst sind. Dazu zählen ein neu gestaltetes Crafting-System und die Möglichkeit, über das Netzwerk Xbox Live mit Freunden zu spielen.[110] Die derzeitige Version hängt aber der aktuellen Java-Edition hinterher, dies soll sich aber mit zukünftigen Updates ändern.[111][112] Die Welt der Xbox Edition ist, im Gegensatz zur Java-Edition, in der Größe durch unsichtbare Wände beschränkt.[113] Die Xbox One Edition ist eine Minecraft-Version für die Xbox One. Sie wird, genauso wie die Xbox 360 Edition, von 4J Studios in Verbindung mit Mojang und Microsoft Studios entwickelt. Das Spiel wurde auf der E3 2013 angekündigt.[114] Diese Version basiert auf der Xbox 360 Edition, bietet jedoch größere Welten und erweiterte Multiplayer-Features.[115] Die Xbox One-Edition erschien am 5. September 2014. Am 20. September 2017 wurde die Entwicklung dieser Edition zugunsten der im Rahmen des Better Together Updates auch auf der Xbox One verfügbaren Bedrock Edition eingestellt. Im Dezember 2013 erschien die auf der Gamescom 2013 angekündigte Minecraft-Version für die PlayStation 3.[116] Dort wurden auch die Versionen für die PlayStation 4 und PlayStation Vita angekündigt, am 4. September 2014 erschien die PlayStation 4 Edition und am 15. Oktober 2014 die PlayStation Vita Edition.[117] Sie werden genauso, wie die Xbox-Versionen, von 4J Studios entwickelt. Minecraft wurde am 17. Dezember 2015 für die Wii U im Nintendo eShop veröffentlicht und bietet bereits einige Herunterladbare Inhalte.[118][119] Die Disc-Versionen erscheinen im Sommer 2016 im Handel (USA 17. Juni 2016, Japan 23. Juni 2016, Europa 30. Juni 2016). Im Lieferumfang ist das Super Mario Mash-Up Pack enthalten welches Besitzer der digitalen Version gratis als Update erhalten.[120][121][122] Minecraft erscheint zusammen mit dem Super Mario Mash-Up Pack am 12. Mai 2017 für die Nintendo Switch im Nintendo eShop. Eine Retail-Version erscheint später im Handel.[123] Film Nachdem ein Mitarbeiter von Warner Bros. im Internet gegenüber der Plattform „Deadline“ bekannt gegeben hatte, dass das Filmstudio an einem Minecraft-Film arbeite, gab Entwickler Markus „Notch“ Persson am 28. Februar 2014 über den Nachrichtendienst Twitter bekannt, dass tatsächlich an einem Minecraft-Film gearbeitet werde, dieser sich aber noch in einer sehr frühen Entwicklungsphase befinde.[124] Der Film soll vermutlich 2018 veröffentlicht werden.[125] Ableger *Minecraft: Story Mode (die erste Episode erschien am 13. Oktober 2015). *Minecraft: Education Edition (wurde am 1. November 2016 veröffentlicht).[126] Erweiterbarkeit Für Minecraft existiert eine Vielzahl von benutzergenerierten Inhalten, wie Modifikationen, Texturenpakete und benutzerdefinierte Welten. Texturenpakete passen die Grafik des Spiels an. Mit der finalen Java-Edition 1.6 wurden Texturenpakete durch Resource-Packs ersetzt.[127][128] Dadurch lassen sich neben den Texturen auch die Musik, Töne anpassen. Zu beliebten Modifikationen zählen auch die sogenannten „Shader-Modifikationen“, die die Grafik des Spiels erheblich aufbessern und etwa Schatten, unterschiedliche Lichteinfälle oder auch bewegtes Laub an den Bäumen einfügen, was im originalen Spiel nicht enthalten ist. Modifikationen, genannt Mods, fügen eine Vielzahl von Gameplay-Änderungen zum Spiel hinzu. Dies reicht von neuen Blöcken oder neuen Gegenständen bis zu neuen Monstern. Darunter befinden sich auch Mods, die dem Benutzer Programmiermöglichkeiten bieten.[129] Jens Bergensten kündigte an, dass sich Mods in Zukunft über Ressourcenpakete einfacher installieren und mit einer Plugin-API programmieren lassen sollen.[130] Auch von anderen Spielern erstellte Abenteuerkarten sind verfügbar.[39] Sie enthalten oft Regeln, Herausforderungen, Puzzles und Aufgaben. Fertige Welten werden meist im Minecraft Forum geteilt.[131] In der finalen Version 1.4 fügte Mojang spezielle Inhalte für diese Welten hinzu. Darunter sind die Kommandoblöcke und der Abenteuermodus. Seit der finalen Version 1.1 ist das Spiel in 56 verschiedenen Sprachen verfügbar. Darunter sind Fantasiesprachen wie eine Piratensprache. Die Spieler können selber die Sprachdateien verändern oder neue Sprachen hinzufügen.[132] Diese Spracherweiterungen waren schon davor inoffiziell verfügbar und wurden „Language Packs“ genannt. Die Xbox-360-Version unterstützt DLCs, welche über den Xbox-Live-Marketplace erhältlich sind. Sie enthalten unterschiedliche Kostüme für den Spieler.[133] Mit dem zwölften Update erhielt die Xbox-Version Texturenpakete.[134] Außerdem gibt es sogenannte „Mash-up packs“, diese können Welten, Töne, Musik und eine andere Benutzeroberfläche enthalten.[135] Jedoch sind diese nicht kostenlos.[136] Im Gegensatz zu der Java-Edition unterstützt diese Version keine Mods. Rezeption Kritiken |} Die Java-Edition von Minecraft erhielt meist positive Bewertungen von Kritikern. Die offene Welt und die Freiheit der Spieler werden gelobt.[139] Kritik wurde hauptsächlich aufgrund eines fehlenden Tutorials geübt, so können neue Spieler nicht in das Spiel hereinfinden. Bei Metacritic erhielt sie 93 %, basierend auf 33 Wertungen von Fachmagazinen.[138] In einer Zusammenstellung von Browserspielen von PC Gamer im Mai 2010 wurde Minecraft innerhalb der Top Ten platziert.[140] Im beliebten britischen Computerspiele-Blog Rock, Paper, Shotgun wurde im September 2010 im Rahmen einer Minecraft-Woche das Spiel als vielleicht größter Indie-Hit des Jahres 2010 bezeichnet.[141] Bei dem Independent Games Festival 2011 gewann Minecraft den Seumas McNally Grand Preis und den von den Spielern bestimmten Audience Award.[142] Ebenfalls 2011 bekam Minecraft bei den Game Developers Choice Awards die Preise für das beste Debut Game, Best Downloadable Game und den Innovations Preis. Auch die Xbox 360 Edition wurde meist positiv bewertet, aber nicht so gut wie die Java-Edition. Dies wurde meist durch die fehlenden Funktionen im Vergleich zu dieser begründet.[110] Bei Metacritic erhielt sie von 63 Fachmagazinen 82 Punkte.[143] 2012 gewann die Xbox Edition von Minecraft den Golden Joystick Award für das beste herunterladbare Spiel.[144] Die Pocket Edition wurde bisher am schlechtesten bewertet. Sie erhielt nur 53 Punkte bei Metacritic.[145] Kritisiert wurden im Jahr 2013 auch bei dieser Version die bis dahin wenigen Funktionen im Vergleich zur Java-Edition.[146] Verkäufe Nach Aussage der Entwickler wurde die PC-Version von Minecraft bis zum 28. März 2016 23 Millionen[147] und die Xbox-Version bis zum 21. September 2015 20 Millionen[148] Mal verkauft. Schon am ersten Tag konnte sie mit über 400.000 Verkäufen den für die Xbox 360 bis dahin meistgeladenen Live-Arcade-Titel Trials Evolution deutlich überholen.[149] Die Pocket Edition hat sich bis Januar 2015 über 30 Millionen Mal verkauft.[150] Die PlayStation-3-Version wurde über zwei Million Mal verkauft.[151] Mit allen Versionen zusammen wurde Minecraft insgesamt mehr als 144 Millionen Mal erworben und gehört damit zu den beliebtesten und meistverkauften Computerspielen überhaupt.[19] MineCon https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Datei:Minecon_Logo_2012.svg Logo der MineCon 2012 im Disneyland ParisMojang veranstaltet jährlich die Minecraft-Convention MineCon. 2011 fand die Convention in Las Vegas statt. Dort gab es Diskussionsrunden und Spiele-Bereiche. Über 4500 Fans nahmen an der MineCon 2012 im Disneyland Paris teil.[152] Mojang kündigte dort Updates für Minecraft an, darunter waren Details über das „Redstone Update“ und das Update 1.6. MinecraftCon 2010 An der MineCon 2010 nahmen nur rund 50 Menschen teil. Sie fand am 31. August 2010 in Bellevue, Washington statt. Markus Persson verkündete zuvor in seinem Blog, dass einige Spieler Interesse an einem Treffen hätten.[153] MineCon 2011 Am 11. Mai 2011 gab Persson bekannt, dass die offizielle Minecraft-Convention mit dem Namen MineCon 2011, am 18.–19. November in Las Vegas, Nevada stattfinden wird.[154] Während der MineCon wurde die finale Version 1.0 von Minecraft veröffentlicht. Auf der MineCon fanden viele Veranstaltungen statt. Beispielsweise Keynotes von Mitgliedern der Minecraft-Community, Bau-Wettbewerbe und ein Kostümwettbewerb. Nach der Convention gab es eine Into-The-Nether-Party mit dem Musiker Deadmau5.[155] Alle Anwesenden erhielten außerdem kostenlose Freischaltcodes für die Spiele Cobalt und Scrolls.[156] MineCon 2012 Am 24.–25. November fand die MineCon 2012 im Disneyland Paris statt, welche am 2. August 2012 durch ein Video auf dem YouTube-Kanal von Mojang angekündigt wurde.[157] Sie fand in Europa statt, damit auch Menschen teilnehmen konnten, die 2011 nicht in die USA reisen konnten.[158] Es nahmen über 4500 Menschen an der Convention teil. Auf der MineCon wurden viele Neuerungen in Minecraft angekündigt. Darunter das „Redstone Update“, in dem hauptsächlich neue Redstone-Mechanismen zum Spiel hinzugefügt wurden. MineCon 2013 Die MineCon 2013 fand vom 2. bis 3. November in Orlando, Florida statt.[159] Tickets wurden in drei Bündeln mit je 2500 Tickets verkauft. Das erste Bündel wurde laut Mojang in drei Sekunden komplett verkauft.[160] MineCon 2015 Die MineCon 2015 fand vom 4. bis 5. Juli in London statt.[161] MineCon 2016 Die MineCon 2016 fand vom 24. bis 25. September im Anaheim Convention Center in Kalifornien (USA) statt.[162] MineCon Earth 2017 MineCon Earth fand am 18. November 2017 in Form eines Livestreams statt.[163] Anwendungsbereiche Minecraft wird auch in Bildungseinrichtungen verwendet.[28][164] Um Schulen den Zugriff auf Minecraft zu ermöglichen, wurde 2011 die Organisation „MinecraftEdu“ gegründet.[165] Sie arbeitet mit Mojang zusammen, um das Spiel für Schulen zugänglich und erschwinglich zu gestalten. Auch Firmen wie Google entwickeln Modifikationen für Minecraft, wie zum Beispiel „qCraft“[166] die mit „Minecraft“ und „MinecraftEdu“ kompatibel ist. Im September 2012 zählte die Organisation 250.000 Schüler mit Zugriff auf Minecraft.[167] In einer schwedischen Schule ist das Spiel Pflichtfach.[168][169] Weiterführende Auswirkungen Minecraft in sozialen Medien Minecraft wurde aufgrund vieler sozialer Medien wie zum Beispiel YouTube, Facebook und Reddit bekannt,[170] wobei ein Drittel aller Minecraft-Spieler das Spiel über Onlinevideos kennenlernt.[171] 2010 wurde Minecraft durch die Videoplattform YouTube immer bekannter. Meist sind es Let’s-Play-Videos, Kreationen von Spielern, Walkthroughs oder Parodien.[172] Einer der populärsten deutschsprachigen Let’s Player in der Blütezeit des Spiels war Gronkh.[173] Ende 2012 existierten über 4 Millionen Videos über Minecraft auf YouTube, im Oktober 2014 waren es etwa 78,2 Millionen Videos mit dem Stichwort „Minecraft“.[174] Ebenfalls bekam Mojang Angebote von Hollywood-Studios, die TV-Sendungen über das Spiel drehen wollten.[174] Das Spiel Minecraft etablierte die fiktive Figur „''Creeper''.“ Der Creeper ist ein grünes, aufrechtgehendes Wesen mit vier Beinen, das explodiert, wenn es dem Spieler zu nahe kommt. So existieren etwa zahlreiche Creeper-Merchandise-Artikel,[175] diverse von Fans produzierte, oft aufgerufene Lieder bei YouTube[176] und weitere verschiedene Kreationen zum Creeper. Die Silhouette des Creepers ist Bestandteil des offiziellen Minecraft-Logos und Ikone des Spiels, wobei der Creeper selbst bloß durch einen Rotationsfehler entstand (die x-Achse wurde mit der y-Achse verwechselt), sodass das gewünschte Schwein einen aufrechten Körper erhielt.[177] Film Am 23. Dezember 2012 wurde der durch 2PlayerProductions realisierte Film Minecraft: The Story of Mojang veröffentlicht.[178][179] Anfang 2011 wurden mehr als 210.000 US-Dollar über das Crowdfunding-Portal Kickstarter gesammelt, um diesen Dokumentarfilm über Minecraft zu finanzieren.[180] Für die Dokumentation wurden die Programmierer ein ganzes Jahr begleitet.[181] Abonnenten von Xbox Live Gold steht der Film kostenlos zur Verfügung, er wurde dort auch bereits am 22. Dezember 2012 ausgestrahlt.[182] Referenzen und ähnliche Computerspiele In vielen Spielen gibt es Andeutungen auf Minecraft, darunter sind unter anderem The Stanley Parable, Torchlight 2, Borderlands 2, Super Meat Boy, Skyrim, The Binding of Isaac, Team Fortress 2 und FTL: Faster Than Light.[183] Das Prinzip der aus Blöcken bestehenden Welten wurde von einigen Spielen übernommen, so etwa von Ace of Spades, Minetest und PixARK.[184] Museum Das Museum of Modern Art in New York hat Minecraft im Juni 2013 in die Ende 2012 eröffnete Sammlung von Computerspielen aufgenommen.[185][186] Fanartikel Am 16. Februar 2012 wurde auf der LEGOworld LEGO Minecraft vorgestellt, eine Adaption des Spiels mit Lego-Bausteinen, die im Sommer 2012 auf den Markt kam.[187] Im Micro World genannten Set befinden sich ein Creeper und der normale Spieler-Charakter.[188] Inzwischen gibt es noch zwei weitere Sets: Micro World: The Village und Micro World: The Nether. Mojang arbeitet mit dem amerikanischen Merchandising-Hersteller Jinx zusammen, um Kleidung, Spielzeug und Schaumstoff-Spitzhacken herzustellen.[189] 2012 erwirtschaftete Mojang über 1 Million Dollar Umsatz mit derartigen Produkten.[174] Für einen 2014 erschienenen Minecraft-Kalender konnten Spieler Anfang 2013 Bilder einreichen.[190] Alle Erlöse sollten an die UN-HABITAT fließen. Literatur Berichte *Achim Fehrenbach: Minecraft. Block um Block eine eigene Welt errichten.; auf: Zeit Online, 11. Oktober 2010. (abgerufen am 23. November 2010) *Jim Rossignol: Building-Block World.; in: PC Gamer UK, issue 204, August 2009. ISSN 1351-3540. (englisch) *Daniel Hindes:Trouble Down Mine.; in: PC PowerPlay, issue 169. ISSN 1362-2722. (englisch) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SH_bO25FoI 'Minecraft - Die Faszination von Minecraft im Special von GameStar'] auf YouTube Interviews *Alex Handy: Markus Notch Persson Talks Making Minecraft., Gamasutra, 23. März 2010. (englisch, abgerufen am 13. September 2010) *Jaz McDougall: Notch, for Minecraft (Memento vom 6. Juni 2014 im Internet Archive), pcgamer.com, 29. Juli 2010. (englisch, abgerufen am 13. September 2010) Romane *Kevin Kuhn: Hikikomori. Berlin Verlag TB, 2012, ISBN 978-3-8333-0930-4. (Der Protagonist spielt intensiv Minecraft und lebt am Ende ausschließlich in der Spielwelt) *Karl Olsberg: Würfelwelt, CreativeSpace IPP, 2013, ISBN 978-1-4905-5161-6. *Karl Olsberg: Zurück in die Würfelwelt, CreativeSpace IPP, 2014, ISBN 978-1-4954-0824-3 *Karl Olsberg: Flucht aus der Würfelwelt, CreativeSpace IPP, 2014, ISBN 978-1-5029-7206-4 *Karl Olsberg: Das Dorf Band 1: Der Fremde, CreativeSpace IPP, 2014, ISBN 978-1-5052-5961-2 *Winter Morgan: Minecraft: Die Suche nach dem Diamanten-Schwert, Panini Verlag, ISBN 978-3-8332-3007-3 *Winter Morgan: Minecraft: Das Geheimnis des Griefers, Panini Verlag, ISBN 978-3-8332-3008-0 *Jürgen Langhans: Andinos Welt ohne Pi - Ein Minecraft-Abenteuer. BoD 2017, ISBN 9783743111448 Wissenschaftliche Beiträge *Jacob Aron: Minecraft videogame blurs borders of 3D-printing, New Scientist, Band 211, Ausgabe 2823, 30. Juli 2011, 20 (englisch), doi:10.1016/S0262-4079(11)61822-8 *Klaus-Tycho Förster: Raumgeometrie mit Minecraft: Raumvorstellung und kreative Kooperation zu Beginn der Sekundarstufe I, Beiträge zum Mathematikunterricht 2012, WTM Verlag, Münster, 273–276. *Björn Berg Marklund: Emergent Learning: Peer collaboration and learning in user driven environments., Master Degree Project in Informatics, Hochschule Skövde, 21. Juni 2011 (englisch) Weblinks Commons: Minecraft – Sammlung von Bildern, Videos und Audiodateien *minecraft.net – offizielle Webpräsenz (englisch) *pi.minecraft.net – offizielle Webpräsenz der Pi Edition (englisch) *Minecraft Wiki (mehrsprachig) *Wikipedia Artikel Quelle: Wikipedia Artikel (Letzter Zugriff am 30.04.2018 18:00 Uhr)